All Their Critics
by brahdley jims
Summary: The only thing holding them back, at the end of the day, are their critics. A series of freeverses about the Next Generation. There will be pairings and individuals. Twentieth freeverse - LucyLorcan. Read and review!
1. All The Bravado

**AN: This is my freeverse series on the Next Generation. I'll do pairings and individuals, and I _plan_ on getting through everybody. Huh, let's see how well that goes. :/ We start with Dominique. Remember to review, and if you story alert/favourite this, please don't do so without leaving a review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or Dominique. **

**

* * *

**

**why** do they all love _**you**_ so much **?**

you can't _understand_ it

you should be grateful

**but how can you be**

you _don't even know _what to be grateful **for**

{ stop thinking and live with it }

you're _just_ the **middle child**

you're _meant _to be overlooked

**shoved aside ** in _favour of _your siblings

but it's not like that at all.

in fact, it's all just . . .

_f i n e ._

{ not the way it's meant to be }

**why**, though **?**

_why_**why**why?

it doesn't _**make sense**_

you're nothing special **!**

and **why** is it that you're _thinking like this_ **?**

{ where's that confidence of yours, honey? }

you're _the__ Dominique Weasley_

**one and only**

and don't you forget it.

daddy's girl, _in looks as well_

laid back and cool, _whatever the situation_

exceptional Beater_ and always one to brag_

you've got enough **confidence** to last you

_s e v e r a l l i f e t i m e s_

{ so where is it now? }

_everyone _is better than you, in **your eyes**

there's Victoire, the _pretty_(**beautiful**)_perfect princess_

{ but you know she's got more insecurities than anybody }

there's Louis, who _can do no wrong_

{ but you know he loves someone he shouldn't }

there's **James** and _Albus_ and Lily

who all live up to their _namesakes_

{ but you know it's tough being a Potter }

there's Fred, who was named after a **war hero**

{ but you know he hates how everyone reacts to his name }

and everyone else is just **.**_**perfect**_

{ but all fucked up inside }

_then there's __**you.**_

Brash and **B O L D **, that's what _you are_

your only _**insecurity**_ is your dis_belief_

are you the only one

who's _sure of themselves_ **?**

are you the only one

who knows _who they really are_ and _who they want to be_ **?**

maybe you're too _used to it_

{ because there's always a catch }

_too used _to being **loved**

until you begin to doubt everything

**? question everything ?**

because you've never been one to _simply accept things_

{ you can't let it go, can you? }

_**you're old enough now**_

old enough to make your own decisions about the _ones you love_

_and the ones who love you._

is it all a lie **?**

a **filthy, stinking** _lie_ **?**

you look at your face in the mi_rr_or

{ spitting image of her father, that one }

_and you think__._

what's **so special** about me **?**

_you think__._

what's **so unique** and **different** about me** ?**

_you think__._

how could anyone love _me_ **?**

_too loud, too carefree, too boastful_

i don't fit in with my _perfectly_ { dysfunctional } **beautiful** family

{ listening to the voices in your head again? }

**i'm a blemish on the family photo****.**

_i don't look quite right in my place__._

i don't fit in with my cousins either.

i'm too annoying

_i annoy myself._

what good qualities do i possess **?**

{ you've been thinking too much }

you're not an** outsider**

_that's more molly's thing_

you're not a rebel { more a troublemaker }

_lucy's claimed that one_

you're funny, **ohsovery**_**hilarious**_

_but james and fred beat you to that as well_

{ where do you fit? }

perhaps you're _._

but no, **you** always have to be HEARD **!**

and that's what makes you so **c **_o _m **p **_l _i **c **_a _t **e **_d_

because **you're** the type who is { supposed } to fit _perfectly_

into a **family** like the _weasleys_

and yet you're the only one who feels like

**you just don't .**

{ you're a fool, sweetie }

whatever you do, someone's done it before you

but what does it really matter?

people _love you for _**you**

because you're different in your own right

even if it's not **black** and _white_

that special something is there

and everyone _**can see it**_

_except you_

{ can you see it now? }

so _take it_ on the** chin**

hold your head high

cause _all the bravado_

**it's not just for show.**

**

* * *

AN: Review, please? I will give you a virtual turtle. Pinky promise... ^^**


	2. She's The Girl

she's _the girl_

that turns heads

**inacrowd**

she's _the girl_

all the guys are trip_pi_ng over themselves to meet

o n e b y o n e

_**they fall **_

like _dom_inos

_helpless against the force that knocks them down_

a **n e v e r ****e****n****d**** i n g**

line of _destruction._

cos that's what **she leaves** in her wa_k_e

_e_very_w_here she **g**oe**s**

she plays

d

i

r

t

y

she plays _m i n d g a m e s_

she has t_ac_t_ic_s that she

**sticks to**

and they always work

oh, she's a smart one

yo_u_'ve **got to be**

she makes her _**filthy**_ plans

and _**sta**_bs people _in the back_

no, she _ain't_ got fr**i**ends

she's got _allies_

_keep your friends close and your enemies_

_**C**_

_**L**_

_**O**_

_**S**_

_**E**_

_**R**_

once she has _you _in _her sights_

{ there's no going back }

you're

_falling_

**falling**

falling

**F**

**A**

**L**

**L**

**I**

**N**

**G**

for her _sweet words_

and her **shortshortshort **dress

and her _sexy smirk_

and her _hair_

**ohgodherhair**

{ smells like cinnamon }

_i_**n**_t_**o**_x_**i**_c_**a**_t_**i**_n_**g**

a _**F**_**L**_**A**_**M**_**E **_burning

_welcoming_

_calling __**you**_

{ _and still falling }_

but she **plays ****dirty**

that girl, she has no

_c o n s c i e n c e_

and she plays _m i n d g a m e s_

_**so caught in her web**_

filthy tactics

{ but they _work _}

love's just a _game_ to her

she's **using you** to win

_she doesn't care about you ._

does it

**H**

**U**

**R**

**T**

**?**

or do you just

**E**

**N**

**J**

**O**

**Y**

**I**

**T**

**?**

_while you can ._

she's _**p**_oison

{ _sweetsweet _poison }

oh **! **you made a _big mistake_

_falling in love with lily_

once you've taken the _**poison**_

you can't

G O B A C K

she likes to _play with her food_

that's **caught **in her web

so hang in there

don't _give away your_

{ heart }

she's _**poison**_

and you're _gonna_ _end up_

_**h**__** u r t .**_

_**

* * *

**_**AN: So that was Lily... remember, if you read, please review!**


	3. The Queen's Reign

**AN: Lucy next. I do love Lucy. Read and Review, please! If you do, I give you a virtual lava lamp!**

* * *

she's a jigsaw puzzle

_so incomplete_

she's _ohso_**LOUD**

_as if she needs to be heard_

she's the deadliest sword

_two-faced and finds it so easy to c-u-t_

to cut herself **away**

to cut herself **free**

from _family ties_

and family names

and E X P E C T A T I O N S .

she's the girl who _can't be tamed_

she's the girl who's _not afraid_

**to stab you in the back.**

_again _and again

to get what she wants

what she _thinks_ she _deserves_

she's the **type** of **person**

who has allies, not _friends_

because friends make you _ohsoweak._

all that _**loyalty**_

all that trust and commitment

that's expected of a _f-r-i-e-n-d_

she doesn't have time for that

she's the girl with

**a hundred different personalities**

and she always knows which one to use

to _her advantage_

she's the girl who can

**break one million**

_h e a r t s_

with a look.

she used to be the _apple_ of her **father's eye**

but she _**broke daddy's heart **_once before

_and she never looked back._

she's the girl with

**C-L-A-W-S**

_draws blood_

from her enemies

from the people that hold her back

she's a _**Drag**_**on**

starved for three weeks

_snatching up anyone in her path_

they don't s t a n d a c h a n c e .

she's not afraid to

**H**

**U**

**R**

**T**

**Y**

**O**

**U**

_she does it for fun_

and all through the

_**QUEEN'S REIGN**_

_the old timers looks on_

the people who **knew her**

the people _who cared_

don't know what _**she's become**_

.can't see the end.

and she's **not** for the weak

and she's **not** for the _poor_

no, it takes more than a **lion-hearted man**

_to knock her to the floor_

but when the moon rises

and the _candles _**go out**

she sinks to the ground

_and shudders and weeps__._

she's **not** for the weak

and she's **not** for the _poor_

_she takes people _**down**

_**onebyone**_

and one of these days

_**she'll knock on your door.**_


	4. Stand Up

oh **!** darling

what's this coming from your eyes **?**

can they be

_t e a r s ?_

{ never**never**never }

honey, _when are you going to learn_ **?**

**tears never solve anything.**

You've got to be on top

{ _in the game_ }

if you want a **fighting chance**

time to stand up

wipe your eyes

{ _prettybeautiful_ blue eyes }

you've been _silent_ all your life

hiding behind those **pages**, in those _words_

do you want to know a secret **?**

_They ain't real._

{ no matter how much you wish they were }

you've been **OVER**looked _allyour__life_

it's **not** that you're not smart

_that's Rose's title_

it's **not** that you're not pretty

_that's Victoire the perfectprincess' territory_

it's **not** that you're not kind and loyal

_even Hugo gets more attention than you_

and what can _Hugo_ do **?**

that you can't

and what does _Victoire_ have **?**

in that pretty head of hers

except for fluff

and what's so great about _Rose_ **?**

_really_ **?**

but no, **nonono**

these are just bitter thoughts

{ _jealousy looks ugly on you_ }

because you're **never** n o t i c e d

people _don't know_ your name

you're just another _weasley_

{ _care to put a face to a name_? }

when you get

**P**

**U**

**S**

**H**

**E**

**D**

**D**

**O**

**W**

**N**

_you don't fight back_

you _c o w e r && c r a w l _back

to hide behind your book and your glasses

{ _coward_**coward**coward }

time to face the music, _sweetheart_

'cos girl you **ain't got a chance**

if you can't stand up for yourself

it's a _**cruelharshhorrible**_ world out there

and nobody's got time for

_someone like you._

{ who are you? }

this is the day.

the day **you **stand up

and **you refuse **to be pushed down

and **you refuse **to be the victim

of their taunts and their ignorance

because you _deserve so much more_

{ keep telling yourself that }

you're **S T R O N G**

and _P O W E R F U L_

and if you wanted to

you could rule the world

you're _unstoppable_

in your _**heart **_of _**hearts**_

{ it's only them that hold you back now }

all you need is _belief_

in yourself

today is the day **everything changes**

today is your day

_**today is the day you stand up.**_

_**

* * *

**_**AN: I wanted a more uplifting freeverse for Molly. If you read, please review!**


	5. Plastic Smile

isn't it _**goddamn **_hard

being the _grown up_

being the Responsible one

having the **biggest reputation**

you're cold _as ice_

you wear **designer labels **and an expressionless

E . X . P . R . E . S . S . I . O . N .

people think they know **y****ou**

_yeah right_

they know _that part-veela_

**gorgeous**

stunning

_popular_

**heartbreaker**

intelligent

_did i mention gorgeous?_

point is,_** darling**_

they don't know **y****ou.**

do they know that you're

_scared of the dark and small spaces __**?**_

do they know that you

**hate sponge cake but **_love marzipan __**?**_

do they know that you

_are fluent in French but think the language is silly __**?**_

do they know that you

hate having to be uptight all the time **?**

all they see is a **daddy's **_**girl**_

a stunner

a girl who lives in _expensive clothes_

you're **A **_R _T** I **_F _I **C** _I _A **L**

_like barbie_

all **plastic smiles** and hiding beneath that _blonde hair_

behind your _**defences**_

because we're all stuck in a

MATERIAL WORLD

and you can't help thinking

_why is everybody so serious __**?**_

_acting so damn mysterious_

_got your shades on your eyes_

_and you heels so high_

_that you can't even have a good time_

you don't want to be **self-****obsessed**

you don't want to be **R**_esponsible_

you don't want to be the Ice Queen

you want to **sing **and _dance _and SHOUT and

S

C

R

E

A

M

so damn **LOUD !**

that everybody {{{ _h e a r s_ }}} you

**THE.**_REAL._YOU.

you want somebody

_anybody_

to be **Br**_**ave **_enough to smash down your walls

beat your defences

_and ride away with you on his white horse_

like some sort of **effingfarfetched **_fairytale_

but nobody will come .

so say _goodbye_ to your _**dreams **_and your

*** . * . * . * **fantasies *** . * .* . ***

and put that _plastic smile_ on

and {_**hide behind**_} your **concrete** defences

_like you always have done_

like you've never let your guard down

**like you never will.**

**

* * *

**

**AN: Meh, didn't like this one so much... annoyed because Victoire's one of my favourite characters. Also stole some of Jessie J's lyrics from 'Price Tag' up there, she's amazing 33 Please don't add to alerts or favourites without reviewing! One word will suffice ^^**

**Imperatrix Nyx: Don't worry, Scorpius will make an appearance soon; I'm doing all of the Next Gen and then moving on to pairings. Basically just writing until my inspiration runs dry. :)**


	6. Unbreakable

people think you're **U.N.B.R.E.A.K.A.B.L.E**

so strong and steady

_no one_ and_ nothing_ could **knock you down**

you play this _game_ of **h i d e** _&&_ _s e e k_

you let yourself be glimpsed at

in _so many_ different **(((**hiding places**)))**

but never_ actually_ **found**

everyone knows you're there

but _where_'s 'there' **?**

and _should you be _'there' **?**

you're _not even sure_ of who you are** anymore**

you only know what **other people** _think_

'_oh, she's just like her brother, that one_

_pranksters, like their father__**'**_

or sometimes it might be

'_yes, she's exactly like her mother, that girl_

_sweet and beautiful and a temper with it!__**'**_

and you just accept it

like they can **D**efine and **D**ecide _who you are_

like they have **the right**

but _sweet._ beautiful. **temper.**

doesn't that sum **all** the _weasley girls_ up _**?**_

even _molly's_ got a **temper**

and _maybe_ it's because you never cry

and you're always smiling

that people call you **unbreakable**

_maybe_ it's because you're always just there

to pick up other people's pieces

that people call you un_breakable_

and _maybe_ it's because**nothing **seems to

phase you or hurt you

{ even if you're tearing up inside }

that people call you **un-**_BREAK-_able.

_maybe_.

but **no**_body_ is **unbreakable.**

everybody is **f** _r_ a **g** _i_ l **e**

everyone has _FEELINGS_

everyone has their **breaking point.**

and if they _push you_

{ 'roxanne, do this for me!' }

and PUSH YOU

{ 'roxanne, help me with this!' }

and **p u s h y o u**

{ 'oh, please, roxanne, i simply can't bear my life!' }

_**you will break.**_

you will SMASH and _s h a t t e r _on the floor

into one million _tiny fragments_

one million _different faces_

one million _different personalities_

_**and you will collapse**_

and maybe_maybe_maybe

_**never get back up.**_

perhaps that's why they call you

**UN****BREAKABLE**

because they're

S

C

A

R

E

D

you're going to **break.**

but who you need most, _darling_

_isn't_ the person who calls you _**unbreakable**_

you are completely_** breakable**_

just like the rest of us

_you need the person_ who is willing

_**to see you cry**_

_you __need__ the person_ who is _willing_

_**to break you**_

_just to see if you're still alive in there._

* * *

**AN: Roxanne has always been a little hazy to me. I've never figured out who she is as a person, whether she's more like George or Angelina or neither of them. So I was kinda... iffy about writing this, but when I put pen to paper this just came from nowhere xD I barely had to edit it, it was near perfect first time round, which was a pleasant surprise :) It's just occured to me I've only done the girls so far... maybe I'll do Hugo or Al next :) Thank you to Imperatrix Nyx for being my regular reviewer, I'd reeeally love more reviews! :D**


	7. Who You Are

all your life

you've been in this

**greatblack**_**shadow**_

of other people

**worrying** and wondering

if you should be more like them

do people expect _more of you_ **?**

are people unhappy with you **?**

what the _hell do they want_ **?**

sure, you're not _**the bravest**_

{ _you're a __hufflepuff__, not a __gryffindor_ }

you're not _**the funniest**_

{ _you're a little __shy__ and too __quiet_ }

you're not _**the most good-looking**_

{ _you're not __obsessed__ with __appearances_ }

but you're kind and _loyal_ and

**S**

**E**

**N**

**S**

**I**

**T**

**I**

**V**

**E**

you make your house proud

so why can't you make your own family proud **?**

is it not enough to be a **good friend**

to _cheer people up_

to live life

_**neverneverever**_ caring

about _looks_ and _money_ and

**A** _p p_ E **a** _r_ **a** N _c_ e **s**

are you supposed to be this _paranoid_ **?**

**so what** if you don't fit their _mould_

you aren't about to** change**

or **"**_improve yourself__**"**_

for **someone else's** benefit

you're fine with who you are

so why isn't anyone else **?**

it's like you're this

**BIG DISAP**_**POINTMENT**_

_not_ good **enough**

_never_ good **enough**

_never will be_ good **enough**

surrounded by people who

{{{ O U T S H I N E }}}

you

ALL._the._TIME

blinded by their _**radiance**_

blinded by their perfection

and when you say something

people just s t a r e r i g h t t h r o u g h you

_whatever you do_

someone's **done it before**

whatever you do

someone does it **one million times better** afterwards

people take you for _granted_

and **it's not fair.**

do they _conveniently __**forget**_

that you were their _shoulder to cry on_

that you were the **person who listened**

that you were their _source of comfort_

that you are this **family's rock** **?**

you are the **only one** keeping this family

from _f a l l i n g a p a r t_

**at the s-e-a-m-s**

people take you for _granted_

and **it's not fair.**

don't _bend _to **other people's wills**

don't **succumb** to _their wishes_

it hurts now but it's

**Gonna Get B****etter**

it's _okay_ not to be_ okay_

in this big_wide_world

of **right** and **wrong**

of _good_ and _evil_

of one person's opinion and another's

_**don't lose who you are**_

just follow _your heart_

you're doing _**okay**_, **just believe it**

they might not see it now

but you're WINNING

it doesn't matter what other people think

_**drowning in a sea of expectations**_

please don't think you're losing

**the bruises will fade**

_just be true to who you are._

* * *

**AN: **That was Hugo, in case you couldn't tell... I don't think he gets enough love on this site :) Do you like it? I don't know if I like it. I need to stop stealing Jessie J's lyrics, but She Speaks The Truth. :P Review please! Thank you to my reviewers so far: Imperatrix Nyx, D Is For and muSicLuHvER, I honestly get teary when I read your reviews :') xD


	8. ImPerfect

you look _sad_, sweetie

what's the matter **?**

isn't **your life**_ perfect_ **?**

what do **you **have to _cry_ about **?**

all your other cousins _complain_

what gives you **the right to** **?**

you're _supposed_ to be the one who

**never** moans

always shines

**never** b-r-e-a-k-s-d-o-w-n

you're never supposed to

get drunk or stay out

_**reallyreally**_ late

or bre_ak_ the rules

{ _but when you do break them, people just let it go_ }

**not supposed** to be friends

with the _malfoy boy_

**not supposed** to get a bad mark

on that _extremelydifficult_ assignment

not supposed to **SWEAR** or get ANGRY

not supposed to _push people away_

not allowed to be **cold or alone**

all these rules

it's **like living** in _Azkaban_

{ and not allowed to be overly dramatic, either }

don't do _this_, rosie **!**

don't do that, rosie **!**

they're the _unofficial rules_

**unspoken**

not written down

the _silent rules_ that everybody expects _you to follow_

because you're the

**G O L D E N G I R L**

of the family

not _lily_, not _roxanne, _not _victoire_

**you.**

it's like your life's already **planned out** _for you_

_you'll go far_ in the ministry **like** **your mum**

you'll play keeper **like your dad**

you'll _have a temper_ **like your aunts**

you'll be funny **like your uncles**

well **. . .**

what if you don't _want_ to work in the ministry **?**

what if you don't _like _playing keeper **?**

what if you prefer to stay _out_ of fights **?**

what if your sense of humour is a little _dry_ and sarcastic **?**

but **no,** you've _set the standard __now_

{ or did they set the standard? }

you've got yourself a **R****eputation**

**everything** you do is _good in __their__ eyes_

_perfect__**perfect**__perfect_

what if you ran away **?**

just got up and **. . .**

_left._

it wouldn't be so hard

but you_ know_ you **can't leave**

{ because even that would probably earn you sympathy }

when you cry

you're the _**centre**_** of attention**

when you're happy

everyone else _has_ to be too

when you're **ANGRY**

you must have a good reason

you can't just get **ANGRY** for _the sake_

of being **ANGRY**

it's like you're a _piece of china_

a porcelain an_tiq_ue doll

you can't _take care_ of yourself

everyone has to watch out for you

you're p_**erfect**_ in every way

**In **_**Their**_** Eyes**

{ _and yet that makes the pressure higher _}

everything you do

is p_**erfect**_

how you look

is p_**erfect**_

how you act

is p_**erfect**_

everything you say

is p_**erfect**_

_sofucking_**perfect**

every minute of every day

you're conscious of what you do

_never put a foot wrong_

every little thing counts

_pressure building_

have to be

**perfect**

**perfect**

_**PERFECT**_

ALL THE TIME

and the expectations get h i g h e r and H I G H E R

and **louder **and **LOUDER**

and you have to keep up

_keep running, don't get left behind_

**do this**, do that

_never stop for breath_

**can't let anyone down**

**can't let yourself down**

can't break down

_must stay strong_

for everyone else but

S T O P .

don't they _get it_ **?**

everyone needs to S **T** O **P**

at one point and just **. . .**

_b r e a t h e._

because every hero

has a breaking point

every star

_{{{ fades }}}_

_gold_ never rusts

_**gold**_ never _fades_

and _darling_, you're _**gold**_

but you are _fading_

and you are **bre-ak-ing**

and you are _falling_

and you're **scared** of a _rough_ landing** .**

and yes, it _**hurts**_

and yes, it _fills you_ with the **guilt**

you know you shouldn't have _to feel_

because you're the _**golden girl**_

but it turns out

**you're not so golden **_**after all.**_

* * *

__**AN: Third thing I've uploaded today! Aren't you proud of me? :D Haha, this one took forever... Just Al, Scorpius, James, Louis and Teddy to go now, I think! Then I can start on the pairings :) Does anyone have any suggestions for pairings? I'm doing Rose/Scorpius, Victoire/Teddy, Louis/Lucy (guilty pleasure, sorry), Roxanne/Lorcan, Molly/Lysander... and I don't know who to pair with Dom, Lily or the rest of the boys. All OCs, maybe? Give me your thoughts, in a REVIEW! :)**


	9. Chameleon

**chameleons**

**famed** for their ability to

_change colour_

and **(((hide)))** _in the background_

and that's just like you

**forever changing**

{ _blink and you'll miss it_ }

_blending in_ or STANDING OUT

you can **do it all**

except **you can't be** you

because you don't know _who you are_

you've been **so many people**

for **so many people**

**blonde** to _flatter_ _victoire_

when you were children

{ _because you thought she was so pretty_ }

**pig-snouted** to _amuse lily_

whenever she was upset

{ _because you couldn't bear to see her cry_ }

**red haired to fit in.**

they say that **every**body's _got a place_

and there's no place _like home_

so where do **you** belong **?**

**harry and ginny** have their _own family _now

your cousins _aren't really_ your cousins

your parents are **dead.**

why did they _leave you_ **?**

they _**must**_ have had a _reason_

you always used to _wonder_ if it was

**your fault**

if _you_ disappointed them

if your _talent_ was **too strange**

for them to _**love you**_anymore

and in the end it was _easier_

for them to just _**leave**_

and the _weasleys_ and _potters_

you know they **love you**

how _could they not_ **?**

**but** it's not the _same_

their children will _always_ **come before** you

who's going to be there when **you** _need someone_ **?**

who's going to _have time_ for **you** **?**

_might as well_ just accept it now

you're not **good ****enough** for_ anybody_

that's why you were _CURSE_D with this **ability**

_to change_

**and blend in**

{ _it wasn't intended for you to stand out after all _}

so you can change to **people's whims** and desires

for _other people's __amusement_

so that if **one identity** isn't

_handsome_ enough

_or funny_ enough

you can always just

**change it.**

but now you've _come to realise_

it's _taken a while_ but you've **got there**

this **isn't** a **C**urse

it's a _blessing_

you're **u** n _i_ **q** _u_ _**e**_

and isn't that what everybody wants { _needs _} to be **?**

you've been _lost _**all your life**

**no place** to call _home_

**no home** to call _your place_

so in_secure_

so **un**_**sure **_of yourself

**not knowing a thing** about _what it was_

to _love_ and be loved

because you couldn't OPEN**YOUR**_EYES_ and see

that you _are _**loved **and you _do_ **love**

and you're not_ inferior_ _to anybody_

your parents left **because** they _loved_ you

they wanted a _better future_ for **you**

**who are you** to waste that future **?**

**who are you** to _not believe_ in other people

when they _believed in you_

all this time **?**

**who are you** to _reject yourself_ **?**

it's taken _so long_ but here you stand today

**the chameleon**

no longer _blending in_ but

**{{{ S T A N D I N G O U T }}}**

as the boy with _one __**hundred**__ faces_

you're u_niq_ue

and **this is you**

whether they like it _or not_

_always changing_

but **always** the same

and **always** just you

because that's _all you __can be_

**the chameleon**

and finally, _finally_

you can _**see a**_ **future** where

you understand everything

you understand yourself

_as _

**the chameleon**

_don't worry_ anymore

you've waited _so long_

and everything's falling into place

_finally_

for **the chameleon.**

* * *

**AN: I just got pastels all over my new Jack Wills top... ugh :L What do you think? I didn't like this when I first started writing this, it seemed a little harsh, but I think it turned out all right. Please review!**

**merdarkandtwisty: I don't hate all the Next Gen girls... just Lily xD Thanks for reviewing! And everyone else too :)**


	10. Little White Lies

the first time you remember being **S-O-R-R-Y **was when

you were **five**, and lily was **only two**

and you were _jump_jump**jumping** on your bed

and lily _f e l l_ to the floor

_a l l __**t h e w a y**__ d o w n_

and you didn't catch her like you {_promised_}

and you made her _**c **__r __y_

but sorry doesn't **matter much** to you, _dear_

***.*.***

everything you've _ever done_ **in life**

was done to try and make people _SMILE_

even if you didn't **always** get it right

there's a _fine line_ between **what's funny** and **what's too much**

and you _over_stepped that line **one** too many times

now it's you seeing the_ importance_ of '**S-O-R-R-Y**'

***.*.***

we can't _take back_ things we've **said** and **done**

and _sometimes_ it hurts, but sometimes it's _fun_

**LIVING FOR THE {{{**MOMENT**}}}**, _for the hell of it_

but _dear_, now it's **your turn**

doesn't look **so** hilarious anymore

and now you see where you _**always**_ _went too far_

***.*.***

everyone likes to _bend_ the rules

but there's _bending_, and then there's **snapping in half**

you might think it's _funny_ right now

_but do you see anyone_ laughing **?**

the **joke's on you** this time, _sweetie_

time to face the _music_

***.*.***

saying **S-O-R-R-Y** is where it always **ends**

_or is that where it begins_ **?**

but you've failed to do so, and do it _with meaning_

it's just a **simple** _f _i _v_ e _l_ e_ t_ t _e_ r **word**

that can mean so much, for _nothing much_

so why won't your lips allow you to say it **?**

***.*.***

this is how it's _**gonna go**_

you'll be flying _SO HIGH_, and then you'll f a l l

_it's a long way __**d o w n**_

'cause people can only put up with _so much for so long_

and yes, **sometimes** you make people smile

but sometimes you make people **cry**

and **every time** you manage to _turn a blind eye_

***.*.***

people won't cover for you **all the time**

you've got to learn to _take __**R**__esponsibilit__**Y**_

and sometimes we can't _help_ **hurting people**

but there's always a way to say you're **S-O-R-R-Y**

and sometimes it won't _make a difference_

and it'll be _**thrown back**_** in your face**

but that's just how life goes, i'm afraid, _dear_

***.*.***

so _lose your pride_, that ((( _**bloody**_ ))) pride

and **open up** your hazel eyes

to see the world that's waiting for you,_ dear_

the time of **childhood jokes** _are past_

of **pranks** and _tricks_ and experiments

_now's the time to face the _**real world**

***.*.***

and as you become a man

you still **remember** lily _f a l l i n g_

and that was the first time you were ever **S-O-R-R-Y**

_does it __shock__ you _**?**

the man you made yourself

the man who once took life as **One.**_Big._Joke.

and **didn't know** how to _apologise_

for the things he knew he'd always done wrong

***.*.***

but _sweetie_, now that time has passed

**unlock your heart** and _let people in_

you've always had good _intentions_ but sometimes

they didn't **turn out right**

but now you know there's _something more_ than

**fooling around** and _telling jokes_ and playing pranks

and now you've {finally} told them that you're _sorry_

_sorry_ for **hurting** them

_sorry_ for deceiving them

_sorry _for all the lies you **ever****ever** told

***.*.***

'cause _we're all just living_ one big lie

**and you're this part of that lie**

and **maybe**_maybe_maybe _we'll never know_

but all those lies, _dear_, they _tangle_**together**

never having to apologise 'cause they're hurting nobody

**little white lies**, _dear_

_they make something beautiful._

* * *

**AN: ... Uh, wow. I have no idea what just happened. Try writing a freeverse with 'Hallelujah' going through your head, and this is what happens. Um, well, that was James... oh well, hopefully it was pretty enough for you readers to look past the weirdness of it! Read and review, please, regardless of the ending, because I have no idea where that came from but 'Little White Lies' makes a cool title so ho hum, pig's bum!**


	11. Second Best

**second**

next to him you'll always be **second**

_**s**__econd_ to pull a certain prank

**s**econd to _tell a certain joke_

**second-best**** to a **_**dead man**_

and _how can we live_ properly

when we're being compared to the dead **?**

and how **can we be ourselves**

when we're expected to _be someone we're not_ **?**

and why does that someone **have **to be _dead_ **?**

_sometimes_ you catch your grandmother staring at you

and you know she's **not seeing ****you**

she's seeing the son she lost when he was

so young. _so young_. **so young**.

**sometimes** you catch your mother staring at you

and you know she's not seeing her _first child_

she's seeing the man she loved like a brother

and _onceuponatime_ something **more**

sometimes you catch your father staring at you

and you know he's _not seeing his __**only son**_

he's seeing his twin, his _**soul**_mate

_the other half of his soul_

and that hurts **.**

_you're not him_** !**

_you don't want to be him_ **!**

you want to be

need to be

**your own person**

your own version of **fred**_**weasley**_

how can you live up to someone you've **never** even _met_ **?**

it sounds cruel **, **but _simplyput_

you're not _that fond_ of your uncle fred

it's him stopping you **being yourself**

it's him making your _own parents _**look at you differently**

he's the reason you **feel like your life's**

_been planned out for you by other people_

you're jealous of him

he could live up to _**expect**_**ations**

because he wasn't being _compared_ to anyone

and now you have to **live up** to him

to a name you're _ohso_**familiar **with

and you hate him _sometimes_

and it's _so_**so**so **STUPID **because he's

**D . E . A . D**

dead, fred **!**

if he **wasn't** { so very } dead , _would you even be here_ **?**

if he** wasn't** { so very } dead , would you even exist **?**

_don't think like that, freddie_

that's what your _mother_ said when you _asked her_ this

and that was the end of the conversation

**.fullstop.**

but you can't _help_ noticing

she didn't say no

_but she didn't say __**yes**_

**sometimes you catch them all staring.**

and it's a _shame_ { _sucha_**DREADFUL**_shame_ }

you'll never be able to live up to their

**E **_X_ P **E** _C _T **A** _T _I **O** _N_ S

because you're the /**s**\**e**/**c**\**o**/**n**\**d**/

and that's _all you'll ever be_ in _their_ eyes

**second-best to a dead man.**

* * *

**AN: Aww, poor Fred... only Al, Louis and Scorpius to go now on the individual freeverses... again, please tell me which pairings you'd like to see, and please review :)**


	12. Hide And Seek

**freeverse collection**

**prompt: **hide

**character: **albus severus potter

* * *

do you **remember** what your

_favourite_ game was when you were little **?**

do you **?**

_hide_ and **seek**

wasn't it, albus **?**

the game you _always_ **wanted to play**

you were _always_ very good at being the **(((hider)))**

because you knew exactly _where _people would look **first**

and _where_ they would look **last**

you were so good at **(hiding)** that a few times

they couldn't find you for _h o u r s_

_they should have noticed_

_they should have seen this coming_

_funny _how you always preferred to be the **(hider)**

and not the -SEEKER**-**

'cause that's **who you are **on the _quidditch team_

_searching_ for that golden snitch

that tiny object with _dragonfly wings_

**always** _just_ out of reach

**always** _grazing_ your fingertips

**always** _being_

c h a s e d d o w n

and you've **always** felt strange when you caught it

like it wasn't _your right_ to catch it

**to hold it down**

to **STOP** its tiny _wings beating_

it just wanted to be _f r e e_

isn't that what we _all_ want **?**

none of them know what's it like to be

**albus** . _severus_. potter

more is expected of **you** _than james_

more is expected of **you** _than lily_

just because you** look** so much like him

like that _**H**__ARRY __**P**__OTTER_

and it's **always** the first thing somebody notices

' oh, _you're_ **H**ARRY **P**OTTER'S middle child !

how _lovely_

how delightful

how _simply charming_ **! '**

how _simply charming_

that you're a **clone of your father**

how delightful

that people **always** see him _before they see __you_

how _not-so-_**lovely**

when you disappointed them all

_after all_ …

**potters** aren't _slytherins_

potters don't **excel in potions**

_potters_ don't befriend malfoys

**potters** don't _prefer to stick to the rules_

as much as possible

**potters** don't _fall in love with anyone_

except redheads

_well , _it looks like you're **screwed**.

but suddenly your _talent_ for

_hide _and **seek**

is _w e a v i n g_ **very nicely** into your

P . L . A . N .

cause nobody expected you to use

_a childhood game_

to **get away** from it all

to get away from being

**albus**. _severus_. potter

_they should have noticed_

_they should have seen this coming_

because **(hiding)** is what you've _always_ been

rather good at

**(hiding)** in places where no one

could ever find you

even if they search for

d a y s a n d d a y s

**( hiding )**

**[ hiding ]**

**{ hiding }**

_always_ **(hiding)**

keeping yourself to _yourself_

keeping the _**pri**_**va****cy**

always moving on and finding a new

**(hiding)** place

away from the _cameras and reporters_

and newspaper articles

and _uncles and aunts_ telling you

you're so much like your father

**(hiding)** from the _cousins_ who tell you

you're too much like your father

{ _and what was so wrong with that, some people ask? _}

**r**** u n n i n g** from the life you _wish_

**you didn't have**

_sometimes_

just because it would be so much _easier_

**to be normal**

but what's the_ meaning_ of that word **?**

_what's it like_ to **grow up**

without the _world watching_

without so many people to **compete against**

without so many _goddamn expectations_

without everybody **pretending they know you**

because they knew **H**ARRY **P**OTTER

{ _they never knew either of you_ }

you see

you've always been _very good_ at **(hiding)**

**so good** they're getting worried

that they've lost you _forever_

and that's great for you

because _finally_ nobody's **fussing** over you

or _beaming_ at you

or sneering at you

but you see,

**albus**. _severus_. potter

the **problem** is

_if you hide for too long_

_will you ever be found_** ?**

* * *

**AN: Hello! Oh lordy, it's been far too long since I posted a new chapter! I've been struggling with Al, Louis and Scorpius! But I found inspiration for Albus from the prompt 'hide', which you'll see at the top. That's from the list of 20 prompts for the Freeverse Collection on HPFC. I'll probably be using those prompts as inspiration for most of my freeverses on this freeverse series. So, that's about 19-ish chapters to go now, depending on if I use all the prompts on this series! Much longer than I originally thought this series would be! I'm going overboard on the exclamation marks! Review! Please! Bye! **


	13. Freefalling

you'd describe it as

_f r e e f a l l i n g_

this life of yours

not **c**_o_m**p**_l_i**c**_a_t**e**d

not _**wonderful**_

not terr_ible_

just **somewhere** i-n-b-e-t-w-e-e-n

_f r e e f a l l i n g_

going _wherever_ the wind **may take you**

lost in _the clouds_ and _the stars_

and the **beauty** of being alone

_lost_ in the **e n d l e s s** _blue_

and the stormy grey

you learnt a _long. time. ago_ that you have to

**put up with the rain**

to get to the _rainbow_

_f r e e f a l l i n g_

there are **good days** and bad days

_simple_ as that

what will be _will be_

accept it and **M O V E **_**O N**_

don't _dwell__ on the past_ and the things that

went **wrong**

it's _just another_ thing to **forget**

or treasure _forever_

_f r e e f a l l i n g_

you'll **take what comes** and be H A P P Y

because you're _here_, **there**,

everywhere

never know what's _around the corner_

you could **float up here**

in the sky

**forever** _andeverandever_

cause you never know what to _expect_

never know where you're going _next_

what the _weather's_ like in the **next patch of sky**

and isn't that the _fun_ part **?**

being **O|r|g|a|n|i|s|e|d** is easy

**but** it _catches_ you out

_f r e e f a l l i n g_

is harder

**because **it _catches_ you out

and that's _what you love about it_

**always** _falling_

**always** _free_

and no, it's not

the same as _F L Y I N G_

because when you F L Y you're in **control**

and where's the _fun_**fun**fun in that **?**

so keep

_f r e e f a l l i n g_

and see where you **end up**

'cause this is _your world_, your life

your chance to F L Y or _f a l l_

or do **something.** _in._ between

_and when it __comes down__ to it_

**you're really just along for the ride.**

* * *

**AN: Ooh, the 13th freeverse on Friday 13th...! I felt like doing a nice happy one. Maybe because it's the weekend and I'm happy? :D Thanks to my reviewers so far, please don't add this to story alert/favourite without leaving a review!**


	14. Tightrope Walker

**prompt: **line

**character: **scorpius malfoy

* * *

there he goes

**walking** on his s t r e t c h y tightrope

_perfectly_ poised

_perfectly_ balanced

_perfectly_ in control

**walking** a _perfect_ straight line

keeping his _composure_

he's _so _H I G H UP, it's **terrifying**

and the crowd are all down there, _staring_

**watching**

**waiting**

_**daring him**_ to make a wrong move

the end seems _so far away_

a mere spot **in the distance**

but he _won't_ show that he's just a

**tiny**_little_**tiny** bit scared of

_f a l l i n g_

because he's **keeping his ****composure**

and he's _keeping up __**appearances**_

all the time

because it's _part of the show_

**A M A Z I N G **the audience with your skills to _stay calm_

but _what if_ somebody comes and **shakes** the tightrope **?**

and you _t i p_ a little to the left

and you _t i p_ a little to the right

and the crowd _oohs_ and _aahs_ like it's some big

**disappointment**

that you didn't fall off or even _come close_

like they'll **kill** to _see you __fall_

_fall off this tightrope you walk_

this stretch of **almost** **nothing** _way up high_ **in the sky**

what happens when the ground below you

_waywayway_ **down below**

starts to blend with _the sky above you_

the sky you're practically _walking on_

and **all you've got left to rely on** is this tightrope

this line stretching as far _as the eye can see_

**right** _into the distance_

this thin, **unreliable**, _flimsy_ line

**is all** you can _depend on_

**is the only thing** holding you up right now

when _everything else_ has _**blurred**_ together and become

**so confusing** you don't know what's_ right_

and what's _wrong_

what to **think**

and what to **believe**

who to impress

and who to put your foot down and say no to

and now, you're getting a _little_ **more scared**

but you don't **show it,** _no_, **never**

because this is a show you're putting on

you've got to _keep your __**composure**_

because that's what your family has **always** done

_your family of tightrope walkers_

keeping **everything together** when the whole _world_

_just wants to see you_ **b-r-**_**e-a**_**-**_**k**_

so keep your balance and your appearance for the crowds

**you know they'd **_**kill**_** to see you **_**fall**_.

* * *

**Hello! Aren't you proud of me for getting this one up so fast? It's because my sheep are now enrolled at Pigfarts, and I don't have to look after them anymore. That was your Scorpius one for you, Nyx :P **

**So it looks like the pairings I'm writing are: Teddy/Victoire, Teddy/Molly, Rose/Scorpius, Louis/Lucy, Lucy/Lorcan, Teddy/Lily. And I'll do some others that take my fancy. Keep your requests coming, I will write them :) **

**And of course, please REVIEW! ^_^**


	15. Goodbye

this _isn't _a _poem_

for a girl i **never had**

for the feelings i suppressed all those years

{ _sososo long_ }

this isn't a _**love song**_

for a girl i never {_ always_ } loved

for the times i** cried** over her

{ _boys don't cry_ }

this isn't a **plea for help**

for _understanding_

for acceptance

{ _never gonna happen_ }

_where_ did all the **innocence** go

we used to be so care_free_

_so careless_

when did **all that** _change_ **?**

when did **the laughter** _fade_ **?**

and when did the tears we cried _matter _**?**

_**when did we grow up ?**_

you were my _**b**_**est **_**f**_**riend**

{ _and i was yours_ }

and **everything** was _good_

and **everything** was _fine_

we were _children_

**nothing** mattered to us

our smiles {{{ _L I T U P _}}} the room

and our** laughter** was so _genuine_, so _real_

it seemed it would never leave

{ _please don't leave me_ }

when did **everything** begin to

M

A

T

T

E

R

_so_ much **?**

when did **everything** become _so_ important

we were **PRESSURISED.**

to do _well_

to the right thing

to __

{ _i hated that so much and so did you_ }

we **both knew** what the **other wanted**

to be _our_selves

to not be **judged** by our **family**

or our _last name_

i suppose it helped

that we looked **nothing** like what we were **supposed** to

{ _no red hair, nothing Weasley about us_ }

we were already _out_casts

**as far as we** _were concerned_

and that was where we weren't so _alike_

i was _just fine _with being **an outcast**

{ _you weren't _}

you were turning **bitter** from the _inside_

_waiting_ for **somebody** to notice _you_

{ _i was always there }_

and that's what made you say

_**no.**_

you **weren't** going to be _i g n o r e d _like this anymore

you weren't going to _sit back_

and let **your presence go unknown**

{ _cause that's what you were_ }

and then one day

_you weren't there_

in _your _place was a girl **i** didn't recognise

**you were a mess****.**

you swapped the skinny jeans

for _shortshort _dresses and _skyhigh _heels

you exchanged the brains

**for looks**

{ _but you'd always been beautiful_ }

you'd _always been a __rebel_

but this was _**o**_**ver **_**t**_**he **_**t**_**op**

and now you're too _far_ gone

we're never gonna get you back

not the _lucy weasley _we used to know

they pushed you and pushed you

and one day you just

**b r o k e .**

wish you knew _i was __there_

{ _I'm still here_ }

because when you

**b r o k e**

i

_s h a t t e r e d_

this _isn't a plea for _help

**this is goodbye .**

* * *

**AN: Only 2 reviews for last chapter? *sniff* I may cry! This was Louis/Lucy... I don't know, I might write another one for them, I wrote this ages ago and I'm not sure how I like it... but anyway, please review!**

**I bought a Glee poster and another Harry Potter poster today! SQUEE! Seamus is on it! xD And the Glee one just makes me really want a Slushie... **


	16. Puppet Master

**prompt: **puppet

**pairing: **dominique/lysander

* * *

she's the **puppet**

and you're the puppeteer

_p_u_l_l_i_n_g_ on her little _h_e_a_r_t_s_t_r_i_n_g_s

**p**l**a**y**i**n**g** them like a _guitar_

and there's so much **pow**er in your _fingers_

as you _p u l l_ on her strings

you can make her D A N C E

and l e a p !

s k i p and **j u m p** and _r u n_

and you can make her **crum**_ble_ and coll_apse_

you can send her FLYING

or keep her **tightlybound** by her own strings

she's _given herself_ to you

you hold the **power**

one _snip_ and her arms would _break_

one **snap** and _her legs would __break_

one rip and **her neck would **_**break**_

K

I

L

L

H

E

R

or let her live

**C-R-U-S-H ****her spirit** or _see her blossom_

it's sick but she _loves_**loves**loves the power you have over her

thinking _you'll take her_ to **higher places**

thinking you'll fix her little heartstrings

and _paint a smile_ back on her face

because she's a **wooden figure**

so fake**fake**fake, so fragile**fragile**fragile, so _lifelesslifeless_**lifeless**

a **b-r-o-**_**k-e-n**_ doll

_you can paint life back into her_

and make her D A N C E

and put on a _show_

or you can **CRUSH** her **wooden body**

the paint's already _chipping off_

the **strings** are s t r e t c h i n g

and you're _playing her_ with your fingers

with the **power** that you hold

_pulling on her _little heartstrings

**p**l**a**y**i**n**g **them like a _guitar_

_I'm a broken doll_

_You're the puppeteer_

_Take control for me _

_And wipe away my fear_

* * *

**AN: **I think my view of Lysander is a little harsh... but I love him anyway xD Thanks for reviewing so far - review again, please? :)


	17. Explosions

**prompt: **dynamite

**pairing: **molly/lysander

* * *

they're the **MOST** _unlikely_ couple

everyone expected it to be _**D**__ominique and __**L**__ysander_

not _**M**__olly_ and _**L**__ysander_

{ because really, who could have foreseen that? }

and **to be **_**honest**_, Molly expected that _too_

never**never**_ever_ thought she **stood a chance**

but _**D**__ominique and __**L**__ysander_ **C**_**L**_**A**_**S**_**H**_**E**_**D **too much

both LOUD, both **BOLD**, both far too

**S**

**U**

**P**

**E**

**R**

**I**

**O**

**R**

to everyone else { and each other }

but _**M**__olly and __**L**__ysander_

it was **p**_erfect_

**unexpected**_&&_**sudden**_&&_**worrying**

but **p**_erfect_

because _**L**__ysander_ was _exciting_&&_dangerous_&&**allbrandnew**

and _**M**__olly _was _quiet_ and _shy_ and sweet_sweet_sweet

and how could **anything good** come out of _that_ mixture **?**

but _**M**__olly_ loved it

{ it felt so wrong but it **wasn't**, it **couldn't** be }

he _made her feel_ like nobody else could

he _touched her_ and it sent **tingles **_**up her spine**_

he _kissed_ her and it sent **E** _X_ P **L** _O_ S **I **_O_ N **S **_**!**_through her body

all

B R I G H T L Y _C O L __**O U R**__ E D_

_S.__p.a.r.k.l.i.n.g._

**SHINY**

and that was she **needed**

**EXPLOSIONS** and _FIREWORKS_ and DYNAMITE

and _something_ to make her feel

**A L I V E**

_again_

_make her feel_ like she_she_**she** was the **most** **important**** person**

_**inthe**__wholewide__**world**_

_**L**__ysander_ was her DYNAMITE

the one to **show her** that the _smallest things_ were

**elec**trify_ing_!

the one to **show her** how to be _spontaneous_

and all the thrills that **life **_**offered**_

he was **e x h i l a r a t i o n**, _explosions_, **e x c i t e m e n t**

DYNAMITE

**everything** that _**M**__olly_ was not

**everything** she wanted to be

_because at the end of the day_

**not all redheads are ****F I R E W O R K S **_**!**_

* * *

__**AN: **Please review. Pretty please...? x


	18. Princess

_once upon a time_

there was a land f a r , _f a r a w a y_

in which lived a **beautiful princess**

and oh yes, she was _beautiful_

**cherrycherryred **hair and chocolatechocolatemelting eyes

with her _fair skin_

and her _perfect __**pink**__ lips_

she was the **example** of how a princess should look

_pretty_ and _fair_ and _lovely_

but if this girl was **such** a **p**erfect _princess_,

where was her _prince_ ?

you see, as well as being **beautiful** and _lovely_ and witty

and everything in between

{ _she was the colours of the rainbow_

_so much _**V A R I E T Y **}

the princess was lonely and _sad_ and **b-r-o-k-e-n**

not just _any old broken_

**heartbroken**, of course

_who isn't in the world of fairytales_ ?

**impossible** love

_jealousy_ and _spite_

_that_ was what fuelled _**heartbreak**_

and the _princess_ **hated it.**

but then she thought

for a _heart_ to be** b-r-o-k-e-n**, there has to _have been_ love

and love is **warm** and _safe_ and exciting and **BRIGHT**_BRIGHT_**BRIGHT**

love is everything good _in the world_

so at some point her life **must** _have been good_

if at some point _she loved_

so _**heartbreak**_ couldn't be all bad

because at least _she got the _**chance**_ to love._

but that didn't stop her feeling lonely

or _sad_ or **jealous** or _spiteful_

{ except not the last two, because princesses are _never_ sour }

because her prince had been **STOLEN ****away** from her

_if he ever had really been hers_

by a queen

a queen, _mind you_!

and no matter how _(((_**beautiful**_)))_ the princess was

and no matter how **(((**fair**)))** the princess was

and no matter how (((_lovely_))) the princess was

she **could not compete** with unwavering _perfection_

that Q U E E N in the _far away land_

{and _let's face it_, her kingdom was always so much **bigger** and better }

with **sunshinesunshineblonde** hair and deepblueocean eyes

with her _rosy cheeks_

and her _stunning__**gorgeous**__ figure_

and all those **expensive** dresses and everything she could **ever** want

well_, how could the princess_ ever compare ?

**there was never even a competition**

the prince did not look twice_twice_ at her

**instead he mounted his big white horse**

_and galloped away_**away**away

into the _sunset_ with the **QUEEN** sat behind him

leaving the princess far_far_**far** behind

**all alone+**

with her **b-r-o-k-e-n** heart and her _unshed tears_

{ because princesses never cry, they're always strong }

the prince had found his _H a p p y E n d i n g_

and really, she **should** have seen it coming

_should have seen the way he stared_ at **her**

_should have seen the way they both blushed_ when he brushed **her** hand

_should have seen the way he was always talking_ about **her**

_should have seen how he'd asked_ **her** for _the last dance_

all those things he never did with you

because yes, **darling**, you _stared at him_

and you _blushed when he touched your hand_

and you _were always talking about him_

and you _were hoping he'd ask _you_ for the last dance_

but the **point is**, that was all. just. you.

his mind was always on **her**

always on the _**queen**_, rather than the princess

see, princesses get **nearly** _everything they want_

but queens get absolutely _everything they want_

the princess was the **c** _o_ l **o **_u_ r **s **_o_ f **t** _h_ _e_**r**_ a_ i **n**_ b_ o **w**

and the queen was the ICY _colours of the winter_

and in the end, the **water ****quenched**** the **_**flame**_

and she won.

_the queen won_ because she was not a _silly little girl_

she'd always won

but the _princess_ had **been in denial**

thinking she stood a chance

thinking the prince would _one day_ be hers

{ well, **that** didn't go exactly to plan, _did it_ ? }

and so the queen and **her** prince –

oh, but it's the queen and **her** king now

have found their _H a p p y E v e r A f t e r_

and now it's time to let go, _little naïve princess_

you're all grown up now

time to find your **own ****happy **_**ending**_

_because your prince _**isn't**_ coming back for you._

* * *

**AN: So that was Lily/Teddy/Victoire, and it's as close to Lily/Teddy as you're gonna get, because I can't write Lily having a happy ending. It's just plain impossible. xD Please review! I less than 3 you if you have done already *big grin***


	19. Truth and Lies

when he found you it wasn't **love** _at_ first sight

and he [certainly] wasn't the **mr right** you'd been _dreaming of_

{ _because let's face it, prince charming only exists in fairytales _}

and you weren't exactly shiny_ and _F L A W L E S S either

you were a _**bruised**_** and b-r-o-k-e-n** little girl

with _no knowledge of love_ and nothing you could learn from books

and he wasn't Perfect and **(**definitely**)** not known for **COMMITMENT**

but you didn't have a better offer so _hey, why _**not** ?

it was never going to be _real_**real**REAL_ love_, **right** ?

you were someone else to add to his** c-o-l-l-e-c-t-i-o-n**

and he was someone to make you feel **W**anted and **C**onfident again

he never promised to **h/e/a/l/**_t/h/e_/**s/c/a/r/s** and fixyoubackupagain

he never brought any SUPER_GLUE _to put back together the _**pieces of your heart**_

{ _and all along you knew he was just going to break that heart even more _}

he needed to **keep up** his **R**eputation

and you _needed_ to feel _needed_

and **that**. **was**. **that**. _no questions asked_, end of story.

**you were using each other.**

_it_ _wasn't meant to be this complicated._

you couldn't help noticing the **+.+**_little things_**+.+**

the way his fingers fit /**p/e/r/f/e/c/t/l/y\** in the spaces _between yours_

as if they b e l o n g e d there all along

the way a spark of **JEALOUSY** _ignited_ in you when you saw him

speaking to _other girls_

the way you were **slowly**, _slowly_, beginning to tell

when he was telling _lies_**lies**lies

{ _his left eyebrow would always go up slightly and he'd start to tap his foot _}

and the thing was, the thing that made this so _c-c-_**complicated**

this thing that was supposed to be so simple

all the **c**_o_m**p**_l_i**c**_a_t**i**_o_n**s** were the lies

I don't _love you._

**Look me in the eye** and say that.

I don't _want you._

**Hold my hand** and say that.

I don't care if _anyone else_ _flirts_ with you.

**Kiss me** and say that.

and _everysingletime_ he couldn't do it

and _everysingletime_ you'd wonder if he was telling the **Truth**

did he _really_ not love you ?

did you **really** not _love him_ ?

but of course you didn't

don't be so _stupid_, rosie ! don't be an **idiot** !

he was USING _YOU_ and you were USIN_G HIM_

both without _really_ telling the other that they were [[[**using**]]] **them**

but both somehow knowing

and not doing a **bloody damned thing** about it

_I don't love you._

**I'm just going out for a walk.**

I swear I didn't kiss Annie from Ravenclaw.

_I wasn't flirting with the captain of the Quidditch team._

**Kissing you doesn't make me confused.**

I don't look at you and I don't catch you looking at me.

_I love you._

_I promise we're only doing this for our own needs._

There's nothing real between us, alright?

all lieslies_LIES_

and you just want to S**/**C**/**R**/**E**/**A**/**M**!** at each other

_liar_ !

**liar **!

_**L I A R !**_

until all the lies build _up_ and U P and **finally**,

you don't know where the truth starts or _**where it ends**_

**{**_or if there's any truth there at all_**}**

because he tells you _in public_ that he **loves you**

and he tells you _in private_ that he **doesn't**

because this, this _thing_ you're doing

you're only doing it for your own selfish **needs**

it's not as if there's anything there.

"_Please, Scorpius, we need to talk."_

"_I'll see you later, I love you."_

"_Do you?"_

your stomach does a **funny little **_**somersault**_ every time

you hear these words

and you know they're **Fake** and **Plastic** and **Well**-**Rehearsed**

_but they make you feel special_

and they make you feel wanted

and they make you _desire him_

and when are you going to admit

_that they made you __**fall in love**_ ?

and suddenly, it's a savage battle, a fight **to the death**

between the two of you

neither of you wanting to give in first because you have _too. much. _**Pride.**

and so the lies are **s t a c k e d u p** _onebyone_

and one wrong move could cause them all to come _t u m b l i n g d o w n_

like **dominos**

_and reveal all_

**professional **players at this game don't allow this to happen

so you don't.

but it just makes it _harder_ and **h a r d e r** and HARDER

because now **every touch**

is another _tear_ s-h-e-d

and every false word of affection

is another **drop of blood** _spilled_

and every single _kiss_

is another PAINFUL BLOW _to the heart_

_because sweetie_, **this is love**.

**this **is what it feels like when he _doesn't love you back_

that's what you get for letting your heart win.

"_Scorpius, what's going on with us?"_

"_Nothing's going on with us, Rose."_

"_Nothing's going on with you, you mean. Everything's going on with me."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"… _Nonsense. I'm talking nonsense. I'm going for a walk."_

"_I love you, see you later."_

"_I love you too."_

and the utterly **sad**, devastating, **heart**_breaking_ thing is,

you mean it.

and he doesn't.

and **where the hell** do you go from here?

oh, rosie, sweetheart.

_what did you do_?

**what happened** to not falling_falling_ in love**love**_love_ with anyone _ever again_?

when did the line between R E A L L O V E and this reliable fake love

**become so**_**blurred**_?

_the truth is_, you don't know

and _the truth is_, you're falling h a r d e r and h a r d e r for him

but what you don't know

what you _couldn't _**possibly** know

is that he feels the same way.

**shout**, _sing_, dance,

DECLARE IT TO THE WORLD!

because he's not going to **stickaround** _f o r e v e r_

remember who we're talking about?

he 's having the same **{{{**_I/N/T/E/R/N/A/L_ B/A/T/T/L/E**}}}** as you

so **why won't he** just come out and say it ?

why won't _**you**_ just come out and say it ?

_there's a reason neither of you are gryffindors_

_why_**why**why did you have to fall for **him of ****all people**?

and then, when you _really don't _think you can cope anymore

when you're certain you're going to _have_ to b-r-e-a-k rule number one**1**_one_

and **pour your **_**heart out**_ to him soon

_leave yourself there_, **vulnerable** and open for anyone to criticise

for anyone to ATTACK and **c-r-u-s-h** you again

{ _because that's why you closed your heart off in the first place_ }

he slips his hand into yours

_where his fingers fit perfectly in the spaces between yours_

and he smiles that B R E A T H _T A K I N G_ smile at you.

when you're _lost in the lies_ and **fake** and the betrayal

and the trust issues and the **insecurity** of not knowing _where you stand_

and the _confusion_ and the **hurt** and the guilt and the _jealousy_

and **M**ost **I**mportantly,

not knowing _what to believe_ anymore

he holds your hand.

and you know _everything_ is going to turn out okay in the end.

* * *

**an/ **Well, I think it is quite obvious I got a little carried away there. xD This was five pages on Word. Do you want to know how long it took me to go through and do all the bolding/underlining/italicizing/cool effect stuff? A LONG TIME. XD So, please review for me? :) After all, it is Rose/Scorpius, the best pairing **intheworld** full stop.:)


	20. Her Daydreams

you wish you knew her.

you wish her s m i l e {_widepretty_smile} was only for **you **

you wish **::**her hand was in yours**::**

you wish she was yours and _you were hers_

**forever**_&&_**ever**_&&_**ever**

but the truth is, you don't **really** know _who she is_

**that girl** stuck _in her own world_

_she's nearly_ eighteen now

still stuck in her **d-a-y-d-r-e-a-m-s**

and can you _honestly_ say that you know her ?

you want **to show her**

_what you can give _to her

_and what you could_ mean to her

**but you don't mean a thing to her.**

so let's go _round_ **and** _round_

chasing that girl _in her own world_

while she's stuck in her** d-a-y-d-r-e-a-m-s**

_still so little_ at eighteen

you wonder where all the **innocence** goes

and she might say 'hey'

but boy, you've made a **m**-**m**-**m**-_istake_

'cause now she's _walking away_

and it takes all your **strength** to STAY AWAY

_keep the hound at bay_

and she's still **so**_so_so _**young**_

_even at_ eighteen

**so fresh** and **so pure** and _**so blameless**_

and now you think you must be ! F A M O U S !

as **::**the boy who stares at the girl**::**

stuck in her **d-a-y-d-r-e-a-m-s**

_and even at_ eighteen

she looks so **pretty**

so **fragile** and _delicate_

and you want to be her **SAVIOUR**

**{**_don't let anything hurt her_**}**

but the thing is, she doesn't know **who. you. are.**

and _how can you say_ that you _know_ her

when you **only really** know her _name_ ?

this is no time for sitting and _w a i t i n g_ around

because this girl is F A S T

and she will _runrunrun_ away

run away _**darling**_

and you ain't ever gonna see her face again

so you've got to **take that ****chance**

L E A P O F F A I T H

_because she's only_ eighteen

she's got a life to live as well

and she's gonna _s h o o t_ straight **TO THE TOP**

and _neverneverever_ look back

so make your choice now

when she leaves she **won't** come back _for you_

take a step forward and become ! F A M O U S !

as **::**the boy who made the girl**::** stuck in her **d-a-y-d-r-e-a-m-s**

come out _of her own world_

and live life to the **/f/u/l/l/e/s/t\**

help her achieve her dreamsand help her become **u **_n_ i **q** _u_ e

_imagine if you could do that_

_imagine if you could be that special_

this is the girl who **talks to the moon**

and _SINGS_ in the shower

she's _talented_ and **beautiful** and lovely

and she's gonna be snatched up _sososo_ quickly

_but she's only just_ eighteen

and it still might **never work out**

but there's _always_ this thing called chance, right ?

C H A N C E.

become ! F A M O U S ! as **::**the boy who takes a chance on the girl**::**

stuck in her **d-a-y-d-r-e-a-m-s**

and happy, for now, _in her own world_.

* * *

**an/ **not the best or prettiest thing I've ever written, but hey ho. I was listening to Ed Sheeran's 'The A Team' when I wrote this... maybe you can tell, I don't know. I'm so glad you liked the Rose/Scorpius one. Which pairing next, anyone? Review!


End file.
